A signal connector, which refers to any connecting element applied to an electronic or electric device to transmit data or electric signals, can be viewed as a bridge through which signals are transmitted from one such device to another. It follows that the production quality of a signal connector is critical to the reliability of current or data transmission between the electronic or electric devices it connects; more specifically, whether the connected electronic or electric devices can work consistently as designed hinges on the production quality and stability of the signal connector. Currently, depending on design requirements, different kinds of electric or electronic devices (e.g., home appliances, smartphones, and industrial servers) are respectively equipped with different signal connectors for receiving electric or data signals. While each electric or electronic device is enclosed in a casing for protecting the various precision electronic components inside the device, or more particularly for preventing dust and moisture from the outside from contaminating the precision electronic components, a signal connector applied to the device is seldom mounted thereon in a watertight manner. Therefore, once the electric or electronic device is used in a humid environment, ambient moisture is bound to seep into the device through the gap between the device and the signal connector and may end up in the precision electronic components inside the device, causing a short circuit or corrosion. In view of the above, waterproofness has in recent years been an essential feature on the signal connector market.
Generally, the waterproof design of a signal connector is focused on the internal connection terminals, which are used to transmit electric or data signals. These connection terminals are typically inserted into, and thereby mounted on, the signal connector. To ensure waterproofness of such a signal connector, it was common practice to perform an adhesive dispensing operation on the connection terminals of the signal connector sequentially during the manufacturing process, with a view to sealing the insertion gaps corresponding to where the connection terminals are inserted into the signal connector. The adhesive dispensing operation is indeed effective in enhancing the “internal” waterproofness of the signal connector, but “external” waterproofness is overlooked, as explained below with reference to a conventional signal connector. FIG. 1 shows the socket portion 1 of a conventional signal connector, wherein the socket portion 1 includes an insulating base 11 and a plurality of connection terminals 12 inserted in the insulating base 11. During the manufacturing process of the conventional signal connector, the interior of the insulating base 11 is coated with a waterproofing adhesive, which seeps into, and seals when solidified, the insertion gap between the middle section of each connection terminal 12 and the inner wall of the insulating base 11 to waterproof the conventional signal connector as required.
While watertightness is achieved by the waterproofing adhesive sealing the insertion gaps between the connection terminals 12 and the inner wall of the insulating base 11, this watertightness leaves much to be desired. Should the conventional signal connector become dripping wet when the electric or electronic device to which the conventional signal connector is applied is used outdoors, the water clinging to and remaining on the top side of the insulating base 11 may still seep into the conventional signal connector through the gap between the socket portion 1 and the plug portion (not shown) of the conventional signal connector without difficulty, resulting in a short circuit between adjacent connection terminals 12, if not damage to the electric or electronic device itself. Hence, it is an important issue for signal connector designers and manufacturers to devise a simple structure that, without incurring a significant increase in the production cost of the conventional signal connector, can effectively prevent water residue on the signal connector from entering the connector through the gap between its socket and plug portions, lest the connection terminals 12 be short-circuited. The very issue is addressed by the present invention.